1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade apparatus for vehicles, and more particularly, to a wiper blade apparatus on which various mount types of wiper arms may be assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a blade assembly for wiping vehicle glasses is one of the convenient and active safety devices that remove foreign substances and rainwater on a surface of a windshield glass of a vehicle to secure a driver's view.
Generally, a blade assembly for wiping a vehicle glass includes a wiper strip slidably contacting the vehicle glass and having rubber elasticity, a support member elastically supporting the wiper strip, and a retainer and connection device that function as a connection assembly for firmly fixing the wiper strip to a wiper arm. The retainer has a tournament structure between the wiper strip and the retainer so as to reduce a contact error between the wiper strip and the vehicle glass due to a difference of curvatures of the vehicle glass.
In recent years, with the tendency for high performance in vehicles, various types of wiper blade apparatuses that smoothly perform their proper functions even at a high speed have been developed. One example of the wiper blade apparatuses is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0038900.
In general, a wiper blade apparatus and a wiper arm are coupled to each other by using a clip member disposed on a central portion of a wiper blade as a medium. However, the wiper arm may be provided in several types according to the kind of vehicle or vehicle manufacturer. Representative wiper arms may include a U-hook type wiper arm, a pin arm type wiper arm, and a slide arm type wiper arm according to a shape of a mount coupled to a wiper blade. An exclusive clip member suitable for vehicle kind may be applied to the wiper blade coupled to such a wiper arm. In a case where the wiper blade is worn while driving the vehicle, drivers attempt to mount a wiper blade apparatus adapted to suit the tastes of an individual. In this case, if a mount structure of a wiper blade intended to be used is different from that of a wiper blade of his/her own vehicle even though the wiper blade intended to be used is adapted to suit the driver's taste, it may be impossible to mount the wiper blade.
Thus, a wiper blade apparatus that is capable of being commonly used regardless of the kind of vehicle is needed in A/S markets.